prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel Blue
| birth_place = Fairbanks, Alaska | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Cresson, Texas | billed = | trainer = Lance Hoyt Wally Darkmon | debut = April 26, 2008 | retired = }} Nikki Armstrong (August 30, 1990) is an American professional wrestler currently known by her ring name Angel Blue. She is currently working for Anarchy Championship Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Anarchy Championship Wrestling (2008-present) Angel debuted on June 15, at ACW/IWA-Texas The Realization Of Mortality, defeating Miss Diss Lexia. On July 19, at ACW/IWA-Texas From Innocence To Insanity, Angel was defeated by Daffney Unger. At ACW/IWA-Texas Distrust, Dismay & Anti-Social Behavior, on August 10, Angel wrestled a three-way elimination match against Portia Perez and Rachel Summerlyn, won by Perez. On September 6, at ACW/IWA-Texas Keep Austin Weird, Angel won a victory over Diamond Icee. Angel would be defeated again by Daffney, working as Shark Girl at ACW/IWA-Texas Evolution Of The Revolution on October 12. On November 16, at ACW/IWA-Texas Our Time To Shine, Angel lost to Rachel Summerlyn. Angel would join a tag team, wrestling with Darin Childs, Junior Garza and Rachel Summerlyn at ACW/IWA-Texas Lone Star Classic 2008, on December 13, losing to Diamond Icee, JC Bravo, Pierre Abernathy and Tex-Mex Smurf. During the following night, at ACW/IWA-Texas War Of Attrition 2008, Angel would avenge her defeat against one of her tag team opponents, by defeating Diamond Icee in singles action. Professional Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) On April 26, at PCW Full Throttle, Angel lost to Claudia. This loss was followed by a second defeat at PCW Full Throttle, on May 24, losing to Claudia in a three-way match, also facing Athena. On May 16, 2009, at PCW Shock & Awe, Angel teamed with Claudia in a losing tag match against Athena and Jessica James. This would be Angel's last match of the year. Insane Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment (2008-2009) Angel debuted on October 4, defeating Jason Silver. She went on to win her last IHWE match on January 17, defeating DisLexia. National Wrestling Alliance (2009-2013) On June 27, Angel debuted at PPW Lucha Americana - The Homecoming, held by NWA and NWA Southwest. At this event, she teamed with Pink to defeat Athena and Claudia del Solis in tag team elimination. On December 11, at the NWA, NWA Southwest, NWA Houston-produced event WOW Christmas Carnage, Angel lost to Darci Drake. NWA Houston (2011-2013) On November 11, 2011, at NWA Houston Breaking Point, Angel unsuccessfully challenged for the National Wrestling Alliance NWA Lone Star Women's Championship, against title holder Jen-Alise. On December 19, at NWA Houston Christmas Carnage, Angel lost to Barbi Hayden. On January 11, 2013, at NWA Houston Next Level 2013, Angel challenged unsuccessfully for the NWA Lone Star Women's Championship held by Barbi Hayden. NWA Houston/NWA Lonestar (2012) On January 13, at NWA Houston Next Level, Angel teamed with Claudia del Solis in a losing tag match against Barbi Hayden and Jen-Alise during the NWA World Women's Tag Team Title Tournament. On March 9, at NWA Houston Green With Envy, Angel teamed with Bolt Brady in an unsuccessful mixed tag team match against Barbi Hayden and Mike Dell. NWA Texoma (2011-2013) On May 21, Angel lost a three-way match won by Jen-Alise against Kyra Maya In 2012, Angel wrestled on June 15, during the opening round of the TPW Texas Rose Tournament, losing once more to Barbi Hayden. Her last match was in 2013, on October 10, losing to Miss Diss Lexia. Saint Louis Anarchy (2009) At the March 6 SLA show, Angel lost to Rachel Summerlyn. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2009) At XCW At Pilot Point, held on September 19, Angel lost Athena. New Millenium Wrestling (2010) During the holiday season, on December 18, Angel lost to Andy Dalton at NMW Wreck The Halls. Total Championship Wrestling (2011) Angel finally scored perhaps, her first-ever victory over Barbi Hayden, on January 30, 2011, at TCW Slam-A-Lution 2. Their match was for the TCW Women's Championship, held by Hayden. However, Angel's victory, via a disqualification did not win her the title. Velocity Pro Wrestling (2012) On December 9, at NWA Velocity, Angel won her second victory over Barbi Hayden in a No. 1 Contender match in the NWA Velocity Pain Angels Division. Ironically, after winning a significant match-type as this, it was her one and only match for Velocity Pro. Impact Zone Wrestling (2012-2014) On June 2, Angel lost to Erica in her IZW debut match. She followed this with another defeat to Erica in a three-way match on June 16, with Kyra Myra also in the match. She went on to amend her record with a victory over Starr Venus on June 23. On July 21, at IZW Evolution 2012, Angel achieved Championship success in a three-way match against the champion Starr Venus and Erica. During the October 13 edition of ICW, Angel defeated Starr Venus. On November 3, at IZW Halloween Hangover 2012, a reversal of fortune occurred when Eric defeated the ICW Queens Crown Champion Starr Venus and Angel Blue in another three-way match. During the December 8 edition of ICW, Angel challenged Erica for the title, ending in a No-Contest. On December 22, Starr Venus defeated Angel at IZW Chaotic Christmas 2012. Precisely a year later, again during the month of June, Angel returned to IZW to challenge unsuccessfully for the IZW Queens Crown Championship, losing to Erica. She challenged no less than a total of six times for the title, in both singles and three-way matches, including a unique Dog Collar match that Erica won also. Angel would endure the remainder of the 2013 year, wrestling matches resulting in continued defeats up into the month of November. During March 2014, Angel wrestled and lost to Paige Turner at IZW Adrenaline. She suffered her final loss at the IZW Coronation 2014: 10th Anniversary Show, in a Triple Threat Crown On A Pole match won by Paige Turner, against the champion Miss Diss Lexia. Metroplex Wrestling (2012-present) On May 4, Angel debuted, defeating Livi La Vida Loca. She went on to defeat Claudia on May 18. During the June 1 show, Angel teamed with Paige Turner, losing to Claudia and Livi La Vida Loca. Angel teamed with Matt Palmer, against Claudia and Jerome Daniels and Kristopher Haiden and Paige Turner, losing to Dax Daring & Livi La Vida Loca in a four-way mixed tag team at MPX Fight Win Survive Weekend Tag 4, on August 10. On March 8, Angel defeated Delilah Doom. Angel went on to wrestle a six-woman team match won by Athena, Livi La Vida Loca and Shojo Machiko. At the same show, Angel teamed with Paige Turner to wrestle Livi La Vida Loca & Shojo Machiko to a No-Contest. Return to Professional Championship Wrestling (2013-2014) On December 14, at PCW The Reunion, Angel wrestles Jessica James and Claudia, in a three-way match won by James. On April 26, 2014, Angel teamed with Claudia and Paige Turner to defeat Delilah Doom, Livi La Vida Loca and Shojo Machiko at PCW There Will Be Blood. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Running Neckbreaker Drop :*''Deja Blue'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Business with Chris Trew, Jojo Bravo, Jordan Jensen, Ricky Romida, Su Yung and Thomas Shire Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Tag Team Championship (with Chris Trew, Jojo Bravo and Thomas Shire as The Business) :*ACW Televised Championship :*ACW American Joshi Championship (2 times) :*Winner of the 2013 ACW Queens of Queens Tournament *'Impact Zone Wrestling' :*IZW Queens Crown Championship (1 time) *'Iconic Heroes Of Wrestling Excellence' :*IHWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Miss Diss Lexia *'Wrecking Ball Wrestling' :*WBW Women's Championship (1 time) :*WBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Carrion Arcane (as Alektra Blue) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:1990 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Alaskan wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Hardcore Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling current roster Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NWA Texoma alumni Category:NWA Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:New Millenium Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Total Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni‎